


IDGAF

by islabbe



Series: All My Bones [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hickeys, I have no shame, Love Bites, Oral Sex, POV Clarke Griffin, Season/Series 01, Smut, a fic no one asked for, jealous!Bellamy, jealous!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: “Clarke please,” he implores.  “I’ve checked the whole camp, she’s not here.”  She looks over at him and sees he’s sincere.“Why don’t you get Bree to help you?”  She snaps before she can think better of it.  Confusion followed by humour crosses his face.“Are you jealous?”  He asks with a ghost of a smile dancing across his features.“No.”  She bites out and avoids looking at him.“Oh my god,” he says.  “You are!”  He’s smirking at her now and she wants nothing more than to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.“Now is not the time,” she tells him.  “Do you want to find Octavia?”  His face grows solemn again and she sighs in relief.





	IDGAF

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cards on the table; I never intended to write a sequel piece for Begging Me to Beg for You. But, someone sent me a review on ff.net asking for a companion piece, and I couldn't shake the idea so here we are. More shameless smut.  
> I'm supposed to be working on a multi chapter fic but I'm in a bit of a rut with it, so here's the product of my procrastination.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Clarke doesn’t care who Bellamy spends his nights with, she doesn’t.  It’s not like anything is going on between them, it was just one night.  Neither of them have talked about it to anyone and she likes it better that way, she wants the camp to respect her and not to see her as another one of Bellamy’s _conquests_ , or whatever he’s calling them.

He steps out of the dropship and her eyes automatically go to his, they have since that night in the bunker and she scolds herself.  His eyes flicker to hers for a second before she drops her gaze again.  She turns her body away from Bellamy’s general direction and tries to concentrate on whatever it is that Monty and Jasper are talking about. 

Dinner tonight is a mix of dried venison and rabbit, a weird combination she thinks, but you can’t afford to be fussy on the ground.  She wishes they’d find some vegetables, knowing the vitamins would do the entire camp some good, but hunting parties are reluctant to go out as it is – everyone’s scared after the grounder attack on Jasper.  They’re only hunting when absolutely necessary, so she decides to leave it for now. 

Clarke watches Bellamy sit at the fire pit in the makeshift benches and chat with Miller.  She tries to ignore Bellamy’s presence around camp, tries to carry on like nothing happened, but every movement he makes draws her attention.

She watches as a blonde girl – Bree, she thinks – makes her away around the fire pit to sit on the other side of Bellamy.  Miller excuses himself as she sits, and Clarke continues to watch as Bellamy put his arm around her shoulders leisurely.  Clarke looks down at her food but she doesn’t feel very hungry anymore.  When she looks back across, Bree is whispering in Bellamy’s ear.  Clarke rolls her eyes and scoffs, drawing the attention of Jasper and Monty.

“Do they have to do that right now?”  Clarke voices to them and they follow her gaze.  They both shrug at her and she shakes her head at them.  She turns away from the fire to avoid looking at them. 

It’s not that Clarke _wants_ anything to happen between her and Bellamy necessarily, but now she knows what it’s like, she can’t shake it from her memory.  She hears him having sex every night – his tent is close to hers, after all – and she can hear everything.  She knows what it’s like to feel him groaning against her skin instead of Bree’s, or Roma’s, or anyone else’s.  She’s tried ignoring him and going to sleep, but that just made it worse.  So instead, she lays up at night listening to Bellamy and whichever girl it is and lets her mind wander back to the bunker, to Bellamy’s skin on hers, to his mouth on her neck and to her hands gripping his hair.  It’s only human, she tells herself, that she feels a growing tension between her thighs and a wetness in her underwear.

Clarke snaps back to the present and shoves those memories away.  Trying once again to involve herself in whatever Jasper and Monty are talking about next to her.  They both seem happy and she smiles, Jasper looks a lot better after they got the seaweed to him, and Monty looks a lot more at ease now that Jasper is healing.  

Clarke looks up as the curtains of the dropship shift and Finn steps out.  She averts her eyes and looks away from him.  Nothing serious had happened between her and Finn, but it was heading that way until Raven landed.  Clarke’s heart clenches at the thought of Raven – Finn’s genius, amazing, and beautiful girlfriend that he’d failed to mention to Clarke at all.  Clarke’s still angry with him, he’d flirted with her and even kissed her without even talking to her about Raven.  To say she was pissed off was an understatement, but she’d agreed not to talk to Raven before he did, so long as he left her alone.  Apparently, he wasn’t able to do that.

Clarke glances upwards to see that Finn is looking for her.  His face lights up when he sees Clarke and he makes his way towards where she’s stood.  She looks down at her half-eaten plate of food and thrusts it towards Monty.

“I’m going to bed,” she explains hastily.  “I don’t feel great.”  The boys nod in understanding, she looks tired since she’s not been sleeping properly recently.  She quickly gets up from her seat as Finn gets closer.

Clarke makes a beeline for her tent and sighs in relief when she realises Finn isn’t following her, she can’t muster the energy to argue with him tonight.  Clarke gets into her tent and hastily removes her boots and her muddy clothing before piling the blankets over herself.  She lets herself relax in the warmth of her bed and wills sleep to takeover.

* * *

 

Footsteps wake her from her sleep and she sighs in exasperation.  It’s not uncommon; she’s the first person the 100 come to see if there is a medical emergency, so she’s accustomed to people coming to her tent at all hours.

She isn’t prepared for when Bellamy sticks his head through her tent door without warning.

“Bellamy!”  She exclaims, now fully awake.  She moves the blanket quickly to make sure it’s covering everything.  Not that he’s looking anyway, she notices and mentally scolds herself.  She allows herself a second to take in his face, he looks more anxious than usual and she furrows her brow.

“Oh, you’re up.”  He says and she sits up on her elbows to see him clearly.

“What’s up?”  She asks, worry evident in her voice; it’s not like Bellamy to wake up in the middle of the night for nothing.

“Octavia’s missing.”  He tells her, she rolls her eyes and throws herself back onto her bed.

“It’s Octavia,” she replies, looking up at the tent roof.  “She’s probably out chasing butterflies or something.”  He lets out an annoyed groan.

“Clarke please,” he implores.  “I’ve checked the whole camp, she’s not here.”  She looks over at him and sees he’s sincere.

“Why don’t you get Bree to help you?”  She snaps before she can think better of it.  Confusion followed by humour crosses his face.

“Are you jealous?”  He asks with a ghost of a smile dancing across his features.

“No.”  She bites out and avoids looking at him.

“Oh my god,” he says.  “You are!”  He’s smirking at her now and she wants nothing more than to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

“Now is not the time,” she tells him.  “Do you want to find Octavia?”  His face grows solemn again and she sighs in relief.

He leaves her to get changed.  She stands and throws her clothes on quickly.  When she emerges from her tent he’s standing with a torch.

“Thank you.”  He says as he leans into her space slightly as they walk towards the centre of camp.

“I’m not doing this for you,” she bites out, not looking at him.  “I’m doing this for Octavia.”  She throws a glance in his direction and sees him give a curt nod.

“We’ll split up,” she tells him.  “I’ll check the south and west, you check the north and east.”  He nods in agreement and they part ways.

Clarke tries to keep quiet, so as not to wake anyone, the last thing she wants is a rowdy teenager shouting at her in the middle of the night.  She checks the dropship and the meat tents and finds nothing. 

“Octavia?”  She hisses as she walks past the tent where Octavia spends most of her time.  She gets no response and her stomach turns, she opens the tent to find it empty and her chest tightens with worry.  Clarke was so sure that Octavia would just be hanging around camp somewhere, but now she was worried for her friend.  Clarke looks up to the sky to see it is getting lighter, it will be morning soon.  She groans inwardly as she makes her way back to the fire pit.

Bellamy is there when she arrives and he looks panicked.

“Anything?”  He asks and she shakes her head, her lips in a tight line.

“Fuck!”  He exclaims and scrubs a hand over his face.  He’s breathing deeply, like he can’t get enough air in his lungs, and Clarke’s eyes widen as she realises he’s on the edge of a panic attack.

“Hey,” she says softly, resting her hand on his arm in an attempt to reassure him.  “We’ll find her.”

He hisses out a breath and she lets her arm drop.  Bellamy’s breathing calms down somewhat but she eyes him worriedly nonetheless.

“I’ll get Finn and Jasper to help.”  She tells him and he rolls his eyes, she turns to leave.

“Yeah,” he spits out.  “Go run to your boyfriend.”  She whirls around to face him.

“Do you want to find Octavia or not?”  She spits back.  “Finn is our best tracker and you know it.”  She’s glaring at him but he’s turned to look away his jaw clenched.  She scowls at him before going to get the boys.

Returning with a sleepy Finn and Jasper in tow, she finds Bellamy with his arms crossed glaring at the three of them.  She gives him a pointed look as if to say _not now_.  He sighs.

“Ready?”  He asks the three of them and the boys give a sleepy sounding yes.

* * *

 

Finn leads the search and Clarke is thankful, he knows the surrounding woods better than she does.  She’s only been outside the gates a handful of times, seeing as she’s not in the hunting parties like Bellamy and Jasper are.  Finn is known for exploring the woods, much to Clarke’s annoyance, but at least his extensive knowledge of the area is useful for once.  They arrive at a slope and Finn stops.

“Look,” he points down at the foliage at the bottom of the slope.  Clarke squints to see what he is pointing at, even in the growing sunlight she can’t see where he’s looking.  Bellamy does though.

“Hold this.”  He barks to Jasper as he thrusts his axe into his Jasper’s hands.  Clarke watches as Bellamy ties rope around one of the larger trees and flings the rest of the rope down the slope before making his way down.

Clarke, Finn, and Jasper follow after him and they find Bellamy hunched over a rock.  On closer inspection, Clarke notices the rock has blood on it.  She looks above Bellamy’s head to see a piece of fabric has been snagged on the bush next to the rock.

She points this out to the others and Bellamy confirms that it’s part Octavia’s shirt.  Finn crouches down in the mud to look for tracks, finding them quickly.

“Here,” he points out.  “They’re deeper in that direction.”  Bellamy groans.

“We don’t want an Earth skills lesson, Collins.”  He barks and Clarke shoots him an annoyed look.

“What does it mean, Finn?”  Clarke asks, knowing Finn wouldn’t just point something out unless he could act smug about it, he’s annoying like that.

“He was carrying her.”  Reveals Finn.  Jasper sucks in a quick breath and Clarke chances a glance up at Bellamy to see him looking murderous.

“Lead the way.”  He orders and Finn raises his eyebrows at Clarke before standing. 

* * *

 

They walk for a while in silence except for the sound of their wet footsteps in the mud.  Bellamy ends up walking ahead of them, she’s glad since he’s radiating anger in every direction.  Clarke understands he is worried, but hates how he’s taking it out on the rest of them. 

Clarke feels her foot slip in the mud and starts to fall forward.  She flings her arms out to try and stop herself.  Before she falls to the ground, two arms wrap around her and pull her backwards.  Finn comes into her view as he turns her around and sets her on her feet, his arms still hovering around her waist.

“Careful, Princess.”  He says with a smile.  She huffs out a laugh and shakes her head.  She slows her breathing in an attempt to slow her beating heart after the adrenaline spike.  She catches Bellamy glaring at them over Finn’s shoulder.  She raises a brow and he scowls before clenching his jaw.

“Come on.”  He calls and Clarke has to refrain from rolling her eyes.

The tracks Finn is following stop outside a cave entrance.  Bellamy takes the axe out of his belt and Jasper and Finn do the same with their knives.  Clarke doesn’t have a weapon and kicks herself mentally for being so unprepared.  Bellamy motions for them to keep quiet and the slowly enter the cave.

The cave is dim and Clarke has to squint to see in the poor lighting.  She sees a flash of something metallic and she nudges Bellamy and points him towards it.  She follows after him.  As they draw closer, they see the metallic glint is a shackle.  Clarke’s eyes adjust to the lighting slowly and she gasps when she sees Octavia unconscious and chained up on the floor of the cave.  She rushes over and starts checking Octavia for injuries, Bellamy following quickly after.

“You need to get these shackles off.”  Clarke whispers to him and he nods.  Jasper and Finn search the rest of the cave for any sign of the grounder.

“Watch your foot.”  He tells Clarke and she shifts slightly, attention still on Octavia.  He slams the axe down on the shackles once, twice, three times before they break.  Octavia starts to stir and Clarke smiles as her eyes open.

“Hey,” she whispers to the brunette.  “Just stay still, we’re gonna get you out.”

“Bellamy.”  Octavia mumbles groggily.  Bellamy comes to Octavia’s other side and wipes her hair out of her face.

“I’m here, O,” he says with a relieved smile.  “Can you walk?”  Octavia sits up and flexes her leg.  She closes her mouth to stop the scream from coming out and shakes her head.

“You’re okay,” Bellamy says.  “I’ve got you.”  Clarke and Bellamy help Octavia up and she sags into her brother.  Clarke steps away from the siblings, feeling she is intruding on a private moment.  Clarke calls for Finn and Jasper and they help Bellamy move Octavia out of the cave.

They make their way out of the cave and Bellamy scoops Octavia up to carry her so they can get back to camp quicker.

The walk to camp is just as quiet as before, the only difference being Bellamy is no longer brooding.  Clarke walks behind them and sneaks glances at Octavia to try and figure out the extent of her injuries before they get back to camp and she can look at her properly.

* * *

 

The doors to camp open and Clarke feels herself relax in relief.  The grounders could be anywhere; they were already close enough to camp to kidnap Octavia.  She just feels safer when she is inside the camp walls.  She follows Bellamy as he carries Octavia towards to dropship.  She goes in before them and clears the makeshift examination table.

Bellamy sets Octavia down and moves to lean against the dropship ladder as Clarke gets to work.  Clarke disinfects her hands using moonshine and then starts to clean the wound on Octavia’s head.  She hisses as the alcohol touches her forehead and Clarke apologises. 

Once the wound is cleaned, she moves on to examining her leg.  Looking at it, she’s pretty sure it’s not broken and she asks Octavia to move it if she can.  When she does, despite the pain, Clarke is confident it’s just a sprain.  She tells Octavia she needs to rest her leg and avoid putting weight on it until it has healed.

“Thank you, Clarke.”  Octavia says as she hops down from the examination table.  Bellamy rushes to her side and she brushes him off.

“I’m fine.”  She tells her brother and he nods biting his lip.  Clarke catches herself staring at his lips and scolds herself, snapping her gaze away.

* * *

 

Clarke busies herself for the rest of the day, tidying the makeshift med bay and rolling bandages for tomorrow.  She sits with Finn and Raven at dinner and it isn’t awkward for once.  It’s another dinner of questionable meat combinations but everyone is feeling relaxed now that Octavia has been found.  Jasper hands out moonshine to everyone, which Clarke declines.  She sees Bree make her across the fire again but she’s surprised when she sees her pout at something Bellamy says and walk away towards someone else.  Clarke’s eyes meet Bellamy’s and he’s staring at her intensely from across the fire.  She clears her throat and ignores the heat that is growing up her chest and neck, telling herself it’s from the fire.

“I’m going to bed,” she tells Raven and Finn.  “I’m exhausted.”  They nod sympathetically and she makes her way to her tent.  Clarke shoves off her boots and gets under the covers, too exhausted to change into something more comfortable.

She is just about to drift off to sleep when footsteps sound outside her tent again.  She decides to ignore them, and rolls over.  She hears her tent open and whips around to see Bellamy making his way into her tent.

“Bellamy,” she groans as she gets up from her bed.  “What now?”  She asks worry on her face.

“Is Octavia-” she starts as she stands.

“She’s fine.”  He interrupts.

“Then what?”  She asks confused, cocking her head to the side.

“I just wanted to say thank you.”  He admits, sheepishly.  She gives him a small smile.  “Thanks for helping Octavia.  It really means a lot.”  He looks down.

“You didn’t have to come all the way to my tent to say that.”  She points out and he huffs a laugh.

“It’s not just that,” He says and she raises a brow expectantly.  “We still didn’t talk about the fact that you’re jealous.”

She groans and he chuckles.

“It’s not like you’re any better.”  She points out and he looks away.

“You’re not denying it.”  He says and she rolls her eyes.

“Neither are you,” she argues.  She turns away to face the bed again, not wanting to see his smug face as he teases her for being jealous.  “Will you just drop it?”

A beat passes and she thinks he’s going to leave.  But then.

“What if I don’t want to?”  He says softly, a whisper really.  She turns to face him and his eyes snap up to meet hers.  His eyes have darkened and she squirms under his gaze.

“Bellamy…” she whispers, more like a question than a statement.

He doesn’t answer.  He takes a step towards her and he’s in front of her, in her personal space.  With him this close she can see every freckle splashed upon his cheeks.  Her eyes search his face and she bites her bottom lip.  She watches his eyes track the movement and then snap up to hers, full of desire.

Before she can think better of it, she reaches up on her tiptoes to softly press her lips against his.  The kiss is tentative to begin with.  Bellamy snaps into action and pulls her flush against him, returning the kiss hard.  She gasps and he takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss becomes fevered and heated quickly and Clarke is almost dizzy from it.  She winds her arms up around Bellamy’s neck, pulling him as close as possible.  She moans into his mouth and _this feels right_ she thinks.  This is what she has been trying to convince herself she didn’t miss.  But oh god, with Bellamy was close again like this she realises how much she’d missed him being pressed against her perfectly.

He pulls her mouth from hers and she nips his bottom lip. 

“Impatient, Princess.”  He chuckles as his thumbs draw random shapes on the exposed skin of her lower back where her T shirt has ridden up and she shivers at the contact.

“Bellamy, please.”  She breathes out and he starts to attack her neck with hot kisses.  Her fingers wind themselves into his dark curls and she feels his breath hitch on her neck when she gives them a light tug.

He steps her back towards the bed without leaving her neck alone.  She spins them around and pushes Bellamy to sit on the edge of the bed before climbing into his lap.

“Bossy.”  He teases as his hands settles on her hips automatically.

“Shut up.”  She replied with a smirk before reclaiming hip lips with hers.

She takes control of the kiss, tilting his head back to allow herself better access.  She searches for his tongue and moans into his mouth when she finds it.  Subconsciously, her hips buck down onto Bellamy and she feels his growing hardness press against her aching centre.  Bellamy groans into her mouth and his hands move down to cup her ass.

Without warning, he picks her up and throws her down on the bed.  She laughs lightly and looks up at him.  His eyes are dark – pupils blown, though she doesn’t imagine hers look any different.  His lips are swollen and his skin is flushed.  His gaze is full of desire for her and she clamps her legs together to try and relieve some of the growing tension in her centre.

“Is this what you wanted, Clarke?”  Bellamy asks huskily as he leans over her.

“Yes,” she whispers looking up into his eyes.  “I want you.”  He moans with want and crashes his lips back to hers for a hungry kiss.

Their clothes are removed quickly until they’re just in their underwear.  Bellamy makes quick work of Clarke’s bra and discards it to the other side of the tent.  He palms her breast as he kisses her.  He breaks away and moves his lips down her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses.  Clarke’s breathing is ragged and she tries to calm her breathing.  She knows it’s an impossible task as soon as Bellamy’s mouth finds her breasts.  He kisses a trail from one to the other before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.  She sucks in a breath and her hands go to his hair again.

“Bellamy,” whines out and he lets her nipple go with a pop.

“Yes, Princess?”  He asks with a smirk.  She thrusts up against him and the smirk falters as his breathing hitches, _good_ she thinks.

“I need you.”  She tells him and he slams his mouth shut in an attempt to silence a groan.  She hears it all the same and smirks at him.

“What do you need?”  He asks, his eyes boring into hers.  “My fingers?”

Clarke shakes her head.

“Your mouth.”  She tells him and he bites his lip as his fingers hover above the waistband on her underwear.  She nods to tell him it’s okay and he pulls her underwear off quickly.

Bellamy leans back on his legs and his hands run up her legs until they hook around her knees.  Clarke feels shocks like electricity wherever he touches and he’s driving her crazy.  She whines impatiently and he smirks up at her.

“Bellamy please.”  She rasps out, breathing heavily as he spreads her legs apart.

Her heavy breaths transform to loud moans when he finally drops a kiss to her inner thigh.  He trails a path of kisses along each thigh and Clarke thinks he’s trying to kill her.

He licks up her slit and she bucks her hips.  He moves a hand so it’s spread out on her stomach, holding her still.  He groans as he tastes her arousal and Clarke feels his hot breath on her centre, making her even more wet.

“So eager, Princess.”  He comments and she can hear the smirk in his voice.  He swirls his tongue up her slit and around her clit, causing Clarke to yelp in surprise.

Clarke’s hands weave their way into Bellamy’s curls.  She tugs in encouragement and he has her core tightening, and her back arching. 

“Bellamy,” she whimpers and he thrusts his tongue into her.  She feels her orgasm building with each thrust as his fingers make tight circles around her clit.  She tugs his hair hard as she comes on his face.

She looks down to see him grinning at her before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  She pulls herself up so she can kiss him again.  She moans as his tongue finds her and she tastes herself on him.

Clarke moves her hand down his chest and settles it on the waistband of Bellamy’s boxers.  She slips her hand in and palms his hard member.  Bellamy’s breath comes out as a shudder as she swipes her thumb over his head.  He moves his lips to her neck and she can feel him breathing heavily as she moves her hand up and down him slowly.

Clarke pushes Bellamy off her and onto his back.  She straddles his hips before moving down his body. 

“Clarke?”  He asks and she bites her bottom lip, his eyes flicker down to her lips.

“I want to try something.”  She admits and his eyes darken.  He nods and she takes his underwear off and throws it on the floor of her tent.

She climbs her way back up his body and settles in the gap between his legs.  Clarke tentatively reaches out to stroke Bellamy’s hard member.  She looks up at him, her eyes meeting his, as she leans forward and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock.  He moans and she takes that as encouragement.  She licks down the underside of his cock and moans when his hand makes its way into her tangled curls.

“Fuck, Clarke.”  He groans out and she takes him into her mouth.  Clarke sets a pace and bobs her mouth up and down him, using her hand to set a steady rhythm.  Before long Bellamy is letting out a string of curses and telling her how amazing she is, she resists the urge to smirk.  He sits up and she removes him from her mouth with a pop.  She gives him a questioning look.

“If you keep that up I won’t last much longer.”  He explains in a low voice.  He pulls her back into his lap and kisses her soundly.  He groans when his hands slip down to her aching centre, realising she enjoyed that as much as he did.

“Shit, Princess,” he rasps out.  “Are you trying to kill me?”  She chuckles and nips at his lower lip. 

Bellamy lines himself up at her entrance and looks up into her eyes as she sinks down onto him.  They both groan in relief at the feeling.  Bellamy sets a slow pace, allowing him to go deeper and Clarke moans with every thrust, her eyes fluttering closed.  She moves her lips down his jaw and smirks against his skin.

Clarke kisses a trail down his neck until she reaches the edge of his shoulder.  She pulls herself tighter to him and begins sucking at the sensitive flesh where his neck meets his shoulder.  Bellamy’s hips stutter in their rhythm and he moves his head automatically, giving her better access.

“Fuck Clarke.”  He says as she sucks harder.  He thrusts deeper and she moans around his skin.  After a few moments, Clarke moves her head back to admire her handiwork and is pleased to see a large red splotch against Bellamy’s tanned skin.

Bellamy brings her face up and captures her swollen lips in his, they swallow each other’s moans as he picks his rhythm back up.  He slips a hand between them and rubs tight circles around her clit, causing jolts of pleasure to course through her.

“Come for me Clarke.”  He whispers in between kisses.  Clarke feels her centre tighten and she arches her back, gripping Bellamy as her orgasm washes over her.  Bellamy’s thrusts lose their rhythm as she clenches around him and she swallows his moans as he comes apart inside her.  They stay holding each other as they heave, trying to calm their breathing.

Bellamy doesn’t make any effort to move from her bed once he’s pulled out of her and Clarke smiles to herself.  She pulls the covers over the two of them and nestles herself into his chest.

“You know what this means Bellamy?”  She asks poking the darkening hickey.

“Hmm?”  He asks looking at her sleepily.

“You’re mine.”  She whispers with a grin.  He looks down at her, his eyes more alert now.

“I like the sound of that.”  He whispers in response and Clarke bites her lip.  “And you’re mine.”  He said pulling her against him again.  Clarke laughs into his chest and he grins down at her.  Before long they fall asleep, Clarke sleeping properly for the first time in days.

* * *

 

The next morning, Clarke wakes up and Bellamy is still in her bed.  Clarke tucks herself into his side and he sleepily plants a kiss to her hair.  She smiles into his chest and allows herself the luxury of a lie in.

She should have known it would be short-lived though.  Before long, Finn pokes his head into her tent.

“Hey Clarke, I-.”  His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Bellamy and Clarke naked together in bed.

“Finn!”  Clarke shrieks.  He turns bright red and splutters out an apology before leaving the tent quickly.

Clarke throws her head back onto the bed and Bellamy start chuckling.  She shoots him a glare but it has no heat.

“You seriously didn’t think we were going to be able to keep this a secret, did you?”  He asks still laughing.

“A girl can dream.”  She sighs, a ghost of a smile on her lips.  Bellamy hums in agreement before wrapping his arms around her from behind.  She leans back into him.  He nudges her hair to the side and begins kissing her neck.  Clarke rolls her eyes, knowing exactly where this is going.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://www.isla1975.tumblr.com)!


End file.
